(Structure of Brain)
A structure of a brain is said to be most mysterious in this universe. A human brain is classified into cerebrum and cerebellum. Simply speaking, cerebrum is a part which controls the psychiatric function, and cerebellum is a part which controls balance sense. When these two are compared, the weight of cerebellum is around 11% of a whole brain, and cerebrum accounts for a major part. When a longitudinal cross-section of a brain is observed, in the center, there are diencephalon, mesencephalon, and medulla oblongata, and medulla oblongata which is continuous with spinal cord.
(Is a Brain Heavy?!)
To say a weight of a whole brain, it is about 1450 gram in men, and is about 1300 gram, a little bit lighter in women. Does the difference in the brain weight mean that women are less wise than men? The answer is no. It has been known that wisdom does not depend on the brain weight. Meanwhile, there is a concern that if a person having such a heavy head at the top of the body has such a heavy thing placed on the head, this person might have stiff shoulders, but this is not true. A brain is protected with a triple membrane consisting of dura mater, arachnoid mater and pia mater in this order from the outside, and an about one cup of spinal fluid is filled between the arachnoid mater and the pia mater. By walking upright with two feet, a brain is supported by a spinal column which is in an appropriately vertical position, and an actual brain weight is not felt.
(Wrinkle of Brain)
If it is concluded that a weight of a brain has no relationship with the wisdom, what is related to the wisdom? As is frequently said from old times, there is another opinion that a person whose brain has many wrinkles is wise. A human brain has, if getting rid of wrinkles, a 2250 square centimeter area, that is, a size of one side of a newspaper. It can also be said that the wrinkles had to be folded and stored without a choice to place such a large-size brain into a narrow skull bone.
Therefore, it can be said that a wrinkle indicates a folding part. Two thirds of a surface area of a human brain is hidden in a groove of this wrinkle, and can not be seen from the outside. What can be said regarding a wrinkle is only that the relationship between a surface area when wrinkles of the brain is removed and a size of a container for a brain determines the number of wrinkles.
(Network of Nerve Cell)
When it is concluded, as described above, that neither a weight nor a wrinkle is related to the wisdom, what is a determinant factor? A possible answer is the number and the function of brain nerve cells. Meanwhile, the number of nerve cells of a human brain is said to be 14 billion in total, and when were a total of 14 billion nerve cells generated? Surprisingly, it is known that 14 billion nerve cells have already been generated at birth, same as in an adult, all equally.
In principle, a nerve cell is not divided. Assuming that there are a total of 14 billion nerve cells, all of the 14 billion nerve cells seem to be necessary for the balance or stabilization in a skull bone. Dr. Takeshi Yoro (former professor of the Institute of Brain Research, the University of Tokyo) reported that, even when a certain part of nerve cells injured, a human can live a normal life with only 3% of nerve cells. It is also reported that, even when a certain part gets damaged, intact neurons replace for it over a long time.
When a shape of a nerve cell is seen, many prickle-like materials are projected from a nerve cell. Normally, there are a few tens of prickles, and only one long prickle among them is called nerve fiber. It is shaped like a connected Vienna sausages and has a bulging part at the end. This is called terminal button. The button attaches to a adjacent or peripheral nerve cell. They are not fused into each other but merely lapped and adhered. The more binding formats there are, the better results occur, that is, a brain in which larger number of this network of nerve cells is generated more closely results in the wisdom.
(Formation of Network)
Entanglement of the nerve cells grows frequently three months after birth. It is said that, at 15 months, the entanglement becomes more complicated and, at about 3 years old to 4 years old, the development of a fundamental network is completed. A size of a brain becomes about 4-fold bigger at around 4 year old than at birth, approximately the same size as an adult. For this reason, the environment in childhood is important.
(Team Work of Brain)
A human memorizes many things every day. It is said that a brain has 14 billion nerve cells, and in which part of a brain the memorization is performed becomes a question. It has been known that memorization is performed in a head front (frontal cortex) which is present at a font part of a head, and in this part, the human behaviors such as creating a thing or thinking is conducted. In addition, a vertex of a head has relationship mainly with movement, and a side part of a head is responsible for memory, judgment, acoustic sense, and language. A rear part of a head controls an eye just situated on the other side of the head (visual sense). Like this, each part of cerebrum works separately. This separate work is not performed disorderly, but each part helps each other, and co-operates, thus, an organization play is conducted considerably well. For this reason, when a separate working system is well established, the brain works well (FIG. 1).
(Nerve Cells of a Brain are Decreasing)
Sixty to eighty thousand nerve cells of a brain are dying every day, and as a human is getting older, the number of destroyed nerve cells is increased. Since the nerve cell is not regenerated, nerve cells are decreasing without stopping. From the age of about 40, the decrease becomes remarkable. It is said that, from calculation, the nerve cell becomes zero at the age of 230. It is said that 200 thousand cells are lost every day around the age of over 40, and the number of lost cells becomes about 73 million per year. However, this seems trivial.
Japanese psychiatric medicine is directed to psychiatric analytical methodology too much, and is substantially delayed in study involving the function and the structure of cerebrum or positioning of those psychiatric medicines in the clinic setting. From now on, such region must be studied more vigorously. Now, let's discuss on the function of a brain by exemplifying an easily understandable example.
We see objects or the surrounding situation through eyes every day, but we don't always actually “see” all things that meet eyes. When we see a face of a person, even if there is a vase behind the person, we do not “see” the vase.
However, it is not considered that such the selection is conducted by the central function of visual sense.
Alternatively, when we are chatting with a person, accompanying a content of a conversation, past memory is recalled, or new presumption or imagination is generated. In such a case, no one think that such association is generated in a center of an acoustic sense.
Like this, concentration in something, recall of a memory, and imagination are not conducted in only one center such as a center of a visual sense, a center of an acoustic sense, and a center of memory. Thinking from such a thing, it is important to not only analyze each individual center separately but also comprehensively study the whole cerebrum which controls them (FIG. 2).
Meanwhile, since around 1980 in Europe and USA, a concept called Solution Focused Approach has been developed (FIG. 6).
This is a way of thinking that “it is important to treat an affected part and, at the same time, maintain a healthy part immediately.”
This approach has been previously adopted mainly in department of psychosomatic medicine although ambiguously, and is a thinking way that, to treat the diseases that are not clearly grasped when pursued by a 20-century diagnosing method with poor laboratory data such as autonomic ataxia and physical abnormality, it is important to recognize and make use of the intact functions immediately rather than to detect and care the injured functions.
In such a sense, this approach is going against the scientific methodology involving mainly analysis, which is peculiar to previous Westerner (Mr. Wilder Penfield (Canada) proposed an analytical procedure, while Mr. Karl Lashley (Britain) proposed a non-analytical holonic procedure).
Recently, a trend of adoption of the solution focusing approach is prevailing also in a brain area to review the function of cerebrum and brain anatomical cell structure.
This is the approach to improve functions by preventing further expansion of a damaged part and maintaining an intact part, a much larger region than the damaged part.
As such, it goes without saying that initial therapy is important. However, there is a fact that, in most cases, initial therapy, which is naturally conducted in other departments, is not conducted in the department of psychiatry.
When “Solution Focusing Approach” is applied to cerebrum study, it is considered more important to consider whole cerebrum comprehensively rather than to center on a partial function center of cerebrum as previously preferred. A whole is not necessarily a sum of parts (holonic). It is thought that a whole is a whole, and only when a balance is taken as a whole and safety is confirmed, a higher order center of cerebrum works (FIG. 3).
A thinking way that a whole is more important than a part in cerebrum study was derived as a result of detailed experiment in a monkey in 1920's to 40's (Karl Lashley (Britain)).
At that time, the finding of more analytical method by Wilder Penfield of Canada was a master stream among such ways of thinking, and the Karl's method cannot be a master stream. However, it was gradually spread worldwide, and in 1981, Roger Sperry (1922-1994) who is a psychobiologist of USA received a Nobel Prize for study of the function in left and right hemispheres of cerebrum. The previous science technique to analyze more details limit to studies showing that “a center of a visual sense is present in 17th, 18th and 19th of lobus occipitalis,” and similar findings, and an idea such as the function of a right/left brain and a whole brain has not come out.
If the cerebrum function is greatly involved in a psychiatric disease, and a disorder of the cerebrum function is deeply involved therein, it is considered that a method to treat a psychiatric disease becomes clearer by checking the cerebrum function.
For example, focusing on senile dementia which is currently increasing, a specific method will be discussed.
When any sign of dementia is suspected, the person first admits to the hospital for examinations. This is a process that was not present in the previous psychiatric hospital. In examinations, a new system with standardized checking items, not depending on subjective evaluation by a counselor is adopted, and the person's condition is precisely grasped. Depending on a degree of progression, a treating method is determined. Fundamentally, a diseased part of cerebrum is suppressed and an intact part is maintained by drug therapy to recover a decreased ability to the original state.
The concept is very simple. When an affected part comes out, it should be detected and suppressed as early as possible, and an intact part should be maintained so that the person can live a rosy later life. Of course, now to live depends on endeavor and device of each person.
For a vivid independent later life, in view of medical methodology, it is recommended that when any risk or sign of dementia is pointed out, the person should admit to the hospital for examinations to receive appropriate treatment as early as possible.
As tuberculosis and Hansen's disease, which were Previously a refractory disease, became curable by initial therapy by a physician who knows a whole, it is thought that such a time has come when a psychiatric disease is also converted into “evidence-based medicine” by introducing initial medicine mainly including drug therapy focusing on the cerebrum function as its basis (hospitalization for examinations→Solution Focused Approach etc.) (FIG. 4).
There is no doubt that cerebrum is deeply involved in a psychiatric disease, but in other physical diseases, the cerebrum function can not be neglected. It has been known also from clinical experience of the present inventor for more than 40 years that many diseases improve further by treatment on cerebrum together with local therapy.
It is thought that insulin therapy for diabetes and a cholesterol-suppressing agent for obesity are all involved in dysfunction of cerebrum, and it is natural to consider that problems such as increased CRK and dementia arises in particular occur more frequently from now on in a context with a brain.
Further, as shown in the present invention, it becomes apparent that even a cancer can be cured by treating cerebrum. It goes without saying that I, as a physician, hope, more people to know this finding.
As a conclusion, the present inventor thinks that, regardless of the type of disease, the function of cerebrum integrating mind and body must be paid more attention to treat the disease. This is because, to say extremely, all information of a body is inputted in a brain. In addition, psychological matters including past, present, imagination and others are all together inputted into cerebrum. Furthermore, natural phenomenon during the years is memorized in a brain. Since cerebrum controls a body based on the natural phenomenon recognizing that safety assured, the function of cerebrum has to be sufficiently maintained above all.
In an elderly has concomitant diseases, it is necessary to treat him/her by checking the peripheral part of a brain first. If a weight is always put on a local site which is not so important, this may conversely result in exacerbation of the state of the whole body.
A whole and a part are both important. It is thought that the scientific methodology in the 20th century focusing on a part is changing to the scientific approach focusing on a whole and further emphasizing relationship between a whole and a part in the 21st century.
It is thought that representative diseases addressed in such a change are psychiatric disease and malignant tumor. On the other hand, it is presumed that, as a theme in the medical field from now on, elucidation of a gene will be greatly closed up without any doubt.
With respect to “human genome plan” for which study and development have been rapidly progressed since 1990's, that is, a gene issue, in our country, only partial study of a DNA is marginally getting going, and control of its whole is substantially delayed. It is thought that application of gene technology in treating diseases in this area must be vigorously conducted starting from fundamental study.
Medicine to secure the healthy mind and body as early as possible, focusing on the cerebrum. The present inventor thinks that it is duty of a healthcare practitioner from now on to grasp the condition precisely and improve the damaged ability by “new medicine focusing on a whole body and maintaining a healthy part”, not by “modern medicine focusing on a part.”
If a normal life becomes difficult, and a person begins to suspect that he or she is ill, it is natural that he or she needs a reliable physician who can cure it. Familial care is most appreciate and only a family may be empathetic, but it goes without saying that, in order to fundamentally solve a problem, a reliable physician and reliable therapy are essential above all.
However, change in medical education, overfocus on cultivation of physicians who can see only a part, and confusion between medicine and welfare greatly destruct the clinical field of medicine.
In 17th century, Descartes advanced the theory that mind and body are separate. Since then, the Mind and Body Dualism has been ever governed the medical field. However, medicine of 21st century must be changed in a way of putting importance on a whole instead of a part. In other words, it is felt that a time has come to think again what relation is present between a brain, a body and a mind constituting a human.
Now, when this fundamental conversion is urged, attendance of conational physicians and nurses is desired towards to construction of “true medicine.”
On the other hand, from accumulation of study of a brain and treatment experience on a brain, it has been known that the cerebrum function is greatly involved also in a cancer.
All information of a body is inputted in cerebrum. Cerebrum also has the function of cognizing abnormality when present anywhere. Cerebrum controls a whole body while maintaining safety of a body.
When “onset of cancer”, an abnormality of a body occurs, cerebrum cognizes it and tries to exclude a cancer cell.
Then, one may have a question that “why a cancer develops in human”. The reason is that when the cognitive ability of cerebrum is reduced by any reason, abnormality can not be found, permitting proliferation of a cancer cell.
Therefore, it is concluded that, in order to basically suppress a cancer, the cognizing ability of cerebrum should be activated.
Studies up to date showed that a human normally uses only 3% of cerebrum, and even when the cognitive ability is reduced, a resting 97% intact part is maintained and the cognitive ability can be enhanced again.
According to the present invention, in brief, when health of a brain can be maintained, the risk of getting a cancer is negligible. Moreover, the present inventor has explained many actual cases where a cancer patient who received treatment of cerebrum using a tranquilizer showed a recovery tendency.
Further, it has been known that even when a cancer has entered a stage of proliferation/metastasis, intake of vitamin C may suppress the proliferation. The cancer cell-proliferation-preventing effect by vitamin C is also shown in study of Dr. Linus Pauling who was rewarded a Novel prize.
The present inventor itself suffered from large intestine cancer. After being discharged from hospital, the inventor has been on a tranquilizer and vitamin C. In a health check thereafter, proliferation and metastasis were not seen at all, and a cancer specialist was surprised at it.
Additionally, when one suffers from a disease, only a family is reliable. Although there is a term of regional medicine, one can be taken care only by a family. However, a family can provide a care but not treatment. Of course, one desires to find a reliable physician who can really cure itself.
The present inventor itself is a physician who experienced a major disease, and ardently felt the necessity of a reliable physician who performs “evidence-based medicine” like the present invention.
Dr. Greenfield describes a brain and a disease in Non-Patent Literature 1 (Trends Biotechnol. 2005 January; 23(1): 34-41). However, the Literature does not describe and suggest treatment of other diseases such as cancer utilizing the cognitive ability of a brain.